Field
The present invention relates to a terminal plate for fuel cell, and a fuel cell.
Related Art
A fuel cell includes a fuel cell stack configured by stacking a plurality of unit cells as power generation units and has terminal plates provided to take out the generated electric power. The terminal plates are placed on the respective ends of the fuel cell stack and respectively have current collecting terminals for power collection protruded from plate outer circumferential ends (for example, JP 2004-158341A).